


Promise?

by persikaaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikaaan/pseuds/persikaaan
Summary: You figured that your boss Tony Stark was pretty normal for being a part-time superhero. He ate, slept, breathed and everything like every other human did. But, that was until you found him drinking a whole bottle of whiskey in broad day-light on a weekday.





	Promise?

With disappointed eyes, you watched as your boss Tony Stark took another sip from the whiskey bottle in his hand and continues watching the mind-numbing reality show on TV. He was sprawled across the sofa, still in his Iron Man suit on and groaning. This was ridiculous. You'd only left for a few hours to do an errand, and left him to take care of a mountain of paperwork that needed his signature and at least fifty project proposals that he had to approve by today, but he hadn't even started yet. 

“Mr Stark.” You called.

No answer. 

You cleared your throat loudly, but still nothing. With a small sigh you took swift steps towards the hopeless man. He yelped when you snatched away the bottle from him. With a glare, you inspect it and see that he’d consumed almost every drop of liquor in the bottle.

“Have you seriously been drinking, sir?” You groaned and put away the bottle when he reached for it. 

He met your eyes. “Don’t judge me. It’s been a rough week.”

“Sir, it’s 12 PM on a Tuesday!” You cried out and motioned to all the empty beer cans on the coffee table. “This isn’t healthy.”

“Listen, I pay you to sort my paperwork and take care of everything I’m too lazy to do.” He stared at you. “I do not pay you to nag on me.”

You glare back at him. One thing you’d learned from your recent weeks as Tony Stark’s assistant, was that he tended to get aggressive when he drank. Once, he even threw out his very expensive oriental vase out from the window when it was "looking at him weird". 

“Well, Mr Stark.” You began irritatedly. “I cannot get paid at all if you die from alcohol poisoning.”

He waved you off. “It’s okay. I’ll just get a new liver, I can afford it.”

This was starting to get on your nerves. “Sir, a new liver won’t help if your body collapses.”

“And, why do you care, huh?” He asked sharply. “Is it because you'll be jobless when I'm dead?”

“It’s not because of the money, sir!”

“Ah, I get it.” He realized. “There aren’t many employers who would want to hire you if they found out that your former boss was deceased because of you."

“Can you stop talking about work?” You yelled. “This is about you and your life - you can’t just waste it like this.”

“Again, why do you care?” He glared.

“Because I don’t want you to die!” 

Silence. 

He stared at you like you’d lost your mind. You probably had, to be frank. It was a well known fact that nobody cared about Tony Stark. Nobody actually liked him, they all wanted him for personal gain, whether that was money or power was insignificant. He was used to getting used. 

But this was different. He’d never expected his new assistant to actually care about him. Especially not you, someone who he treated like garbage and insulted on a daily basis. Quite simply, you had no reason to care about him at all.

“What?”

“I... I care so much about your stupid head, it's ridiculous." You took a deep breath as you fought the tears. That’s what I said. I don’t want you to die.”

Time stood still as he watched you sniffle and look at him with those glazed, diamond-filled eyes. He had actually took a liking to you, the first time he saw you. You were strong-headed, determined and not so easily persuaded, aka. a lot different from the other girls he’d met. But he figured that you would never in a million years, find it in yourself to fall for someone as horrible as himself. 

“So… please don’t die. I don’t want you to.”

For the first time in a long while, he actually smiled.

“Alright. I won’t drink anymore.”

You looked up, in surprise. “Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
